This Game Of Hide And Seek
by Matryoshka Panda
Summary: Sparrow and Tobi went to play hide and seek together. Sparrow accidentally smash Deidara precious art will Deidara hurt her? I don't own nothing I don't even own Sparrow thanks to LandMIa if wasn't for her i wouldn't write nothing of this.


Note: sparrow went to play hide and seek with tobi but accidentally sparrow smash deidara's precious art, what will deidara's reaction be? will sparrow be alive? Ok i don't own nothing. I don't even own the OC that belongs to LandMIa and thanks to her i wouldn't write this and please read her stories. her stories are awesome :3

IN HER PAST:

Sparrow was in her room in peace and seemed to be happy at the house of the akatsuki. Someone knock the door in a aggressive way ''im coming, im coming!.. geez'' she ran to the door it was. deidara with some tablets in his hand ''what are y-'' deidara closed the door and put the tablet at the table

''TAKE THOSE TABLET'S NOW'' Her big black eyes opened wide ''B-but i don't wanna take those tablets, those are drugs'' deidara pointed to the tablet's ''I SAID TAKE THEM OR DIE'' sparrow raised her eyebrow ''how about no?'' deidara took the tablet's and put them in her mouth ''SWALLOW'' he ordered. sparrow swallow them ''OK i swallowed them can you leave me alone please..'' deidara nodded and left.

IN THE PRESENT:

Sparrow stared at the tablet's sitting on the table ''don't take them girl, don't take them...'' she was sweaty, her skin became paler than it already was, her big black eyes were trembling at that moment ''don't take them, you have to live'' she continue to stare at the tablets ''you don't need those ..'' sparrow couldn't help herself ''I NEED THEM'' she ran to get a glass of water and took the tablets , opened her mouth and swallowed. Her breathing evened out. now she felt a lot of better ''I can't believe I just did that..''

Tobi went running to sparrow's room ''SPARROW SPARROW'' her eyes went wide ''it's tobi'' she smiled and opened the door ''let's play hide and seek'' tobi said. sparrow loves to play hide and seek with tobi everyday ''can you guys keep it down I am trying to do some art in here'' sparrow does not like deidara, since he forced her to take the tablets, so she decided to make animal noises to annoy him ''CAN YOU STOP IT SPARROW!''

sparrow mocked his voice ''can you stop it sparrow.. no I can't '' she then went of to play with tobi. ''you seek and I'm gonna hide okay tobi'' she run away to hide and tobi start to count ''OK 1,2,3...'' he continue to count.  
sparrow was running to find where to hide. She then saw deidara's finished piece of art, she decided to hide behind there. ''8,9 10 HERE I COME'' tobi , now finished counting, went to look for sparrow. he found sparrow behind deidara's art. he went to her '' I AM GOING TO GET YOU'' he said and tried to reach her . sparrow panicked and ran. the worst is that she smashed deidara's art.

''oh my f*** god! do you see what i did tobi!'' tobi poked sparrow ''you have to seek now..'' sparrow stepped back "I'm am so gonna die if he finds out that I smashed his piece of shit… I mean art… '' she stopped to imagine what he'd do… not pretty in the least.

''tobi can you tell deidara what I have done. I going to run to village not far from here ok?'' tobi nodded. Sparrow quickly grabbed some money on the side and her cloak before running away from the akatsuki.

tobi went into deidara's room ''what do you want tobi?'' tobi breathed ''sparrow and i played hide and seek , and sparrow kinda smash your art..'' deidara's eyes went wide and ran to see his art smash into pieces by sparrow ''THAT B***'' he yelled and went to his clay bird outside, then went to search for sparrow. She could not have gotten far.

sparrow was running fast. Deidara may not be the most powerful but he was scary. She tripped over a tree root. ''damn it..'' deidara found her ''OH NOO'' she yelled and started to run again. ''wait i have to say something!'' deidara yelled and sparrow stopped to look at him, but was ready to run if the need be.

''what do you want to tell me?'' said sparrow stepping back ''I'm sorry about what I did to your art, please don't kill me'' deidara put his finger to sparrows lips, she raised eyebrow ''you're speaking to fast sparrow''

sparrow blushed out of embarrassment and took a breath ''I'm sorry for smashing you're art '' deidara closed his eyes ''is ok..'' sparrow open her eyes ''did you said is ok?'' deidara look at her and nodded ''yeah everything is cool'' sparrow stared at deidara ''you're not gonna kill me?''

''no, why would i do that to the cutest girl in the world'' sparrow blushed. did she heard the cutest girl in the world? yes she did hear that ''i think you're cute too deidara hehehe...'' she giggled nervously.

deidara caresses her cheek and… BAM he kissed her and she shyly kissed back ''I'm sorry i forced you to take the tablets. i promise i will not make you to take those tablet's AGAIN'' sparrow smiled ''i love you deidara'' deidara smiled back ''i love you too''

(Hey LandMIA here, I went through this story for panda, ANYTHING that's wrong with it now tell ME not panda. English is her second language so… yhea. Any problems message me.)


End file.
